


“The Other Prophecy”

by Betsergirl



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Original Character(s), Original prophecy, Pyrrhia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsergirl/pseuds/Betsergirl
Summary: This is about a group of Dragonets and Dragons Trying to save their continent. Will they defeat the evil Queen Boom-Slang and her clan the Dream-Breakers? Or will they bow to the mighty beast? Read and find out!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Destiny Begins......

The Claws of Harmony were so confused the eggs described in the prophecy were not anywhere!, a bunch of dragons from all over Pyrrhia joined The Claws of Harmony but not one dragon could find the egg! The leader, Dream-Maker, came to a conclusion that the eggs were not eggs but they were “DRAGONS AND DRAGONETS”-he yelled all the others turned confused, they started making sense of what he said..one member of the clan said “Guys, I think Dream-Maker is right..we could not find the eggs..so maybe the eggs are not eggs..maybe they are-“ Dream-maker interrupted him, he said more calmly “Dragons and Dragonets” all the other dragons kept quiet afraid of what Dream-Maker would do, he was a Night-Wing after all. But Dream-Maker did not do anything he just stared at the members waiting for a response..”Well?”-He snarled “get going Find those dragons and dragonets! And don’t come back until you dragons have them all!” he roared. all the members started flapping their wings frantically saying “y-yes sir!” as they flapped away Dream-Maker slowly heard their wing-beats whoosh away. Dream-Maker was kind of in a temper tantrum but he slowly calmed down he looked around the den seeing if any dragon hid..he paused in shock there was a dragonet Mud-Wing curled up near the floor, he was surprised by the Mud-Wings Pattern and how camouflaged the Mud-Wing looked..he walked up to the Mud-Wing dragging his Talons on the floor he nudged the Mud-Wing with his wing, The Mud-Wing Shrieked in fear Dream-Maker stepped back quickly it sounded like a girl shriek so Dream-Maker thought the Mud-Wing was a girl he quickly said “Who are you Mud-Wing and why are you here?”-he said still in shock. She stuttered and mumbled random things he roared again “Who. Are. You. And. What. Are. You. Doing. Here!” She stuttered “th-this is m-my den..y-you guys t-took it..” Dream-Maker looked closer at her patterns, He was shocked..this is the Mud-Wing dragonet from the prophecy..”The Mud-Wing..”-he mumbled in shock “come with me or else..I’m animus you know.” -she followed him worried and scared of what he would do to her..Dream-Maker had a cage where the eggs would lay in instead he put the Mud-Wing in there “Hey!”-she yelled Dream-Maker interrupted her by saying “Shut up Mud-wing, hey what is your name anyway?” She stuttered “N-Nutria” “Nutria ey? Alright “Nutria” we are gonna find other dragons like you.”-he said “w-what do you mean?”-She stuttered “I mean for the new prophecy War-ended made.”-he said annoyed “oh? I’ve read that one and I do think I am the Mud-Wing..”-she said worried “well you are honey. Also where are your parents if this is your den?”-he said waiting for an answer. She said depressed “I hatched alone...I raised myself here I learned how to fly,speak,roar all on my own quite depressing if you ask me..”-she chuckled softly her scales getting colder and dry as she sat in the cage. Just as Dream-Maker was about to speak one of his members yelled crashing in “I HAVE THE RAIN AND SKY-WING!” Dream-Maker quickly turned towards the door away from Nutria, Nuria and Dream-Maker Were both shocked as the Sky-wing from the clan crashed in the den knocking over the book shelf, The Rain and Sky were squirming to get away “LET ME GO!”-the sky-wing growled “ENOUGH!”-Dream-Maker roared, the member of the clan quickly got up struggling with the baby dragonets in his Talons, the sky-wing kept quiet after that, the Rain-wing was just...catching some z’s not really caring about the past events. Dream-Maker told the clan member to put the just hatched dragonets in the cage with Nutria. Dream-Maker said “Nutria can watch them also tell the others when they get back of course, that we have all of the dragonets for the prophecy.”-he demanded “Y-Yes sir”-The member said. Dream-Maker waited for the others to come back, he waited hours and hours,days and even weeks!,then the rest of his clan came back. One of them had a full grown sea-wing unconscious the others had a full grown sand-wing with a bag over his head and barb still squirming trying to get free,”YES!”-Dream-Maker yelled “we have ALL of them! Right?”-he said strictly  
“No..”-said one of the members “will still need the Night-Wing..”-they said “WELL?”-he roared “I SAID DON’T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE ALL OF THEM GO IN A GROUP OR SOMETHING AND FIND THAT NIGHT-WING!”  
“Y-Yes sir”-said one, they all flapped their wings one by one leaving the den in search of the Night-Wing who was not a Night-Wing at all heh until next time Readers until next time.

[:]End of Chapter 1[:]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Problem.

Dream-Maker finally had all of the dragons and dragonets for the prophecy except for the “Night-wing” of course Dream-Maker was Still angry at his clan members but he cooled down after a couple of hours one clan member was ordered by Dream-Maker to take care of the dragonets, it was not pretty.. anyways, Dream-Maker was checking up on the dragonets once in a while the sea-wing was kept in a titanium cage one that he could not break with his tail, and the sand-wing was kept in a “window room” there was a tiny hole where the clan members could slide in food, they kept him in there because his.....venomous barb. Dream-Maker now got all of their names Aqua,Scorpio,Raspberry,Nutria and Flash, theses names connect to what they do, hint hint wink wink nudge nudge ;) Any-who,this is how their life went for a looooooooooooooooong time, when Nutria was full grown the baby dragonets that were in the cage with her grew up into dragonets!, Scorpio was 10 years older not a problem though, oh! so was aqua he grew 10 years older too!, now we are in the present “I’m bored”-said Nutria “Me too!”-said Flash “Me three”-said aqua “Me four”-Scorpio said faintly though his “window room” Raspberry was just..still catching some z’s, Nutria suggested they that play a game of “I spy with my little eye” the others said no and that it was a childish game She sad <:( they had nothing to do so they just waited and waited for food or for Dream-Maker to check up on them no one came for hours and they were starving so Flash suggested that they should make an escape plan for the 1,000,000 time they agreed since they had nothing else to do and it would take their mind off starving to death, Flash spoke the plan and it was actually better than most of her plans they decided to try her plan out. Flash woke Raspberry up and told her to spit her most powerful venom at the bars Raspberry never did before that’s why they were still stuck but this time surprisingly she agreed to the bars slowly melted as Raspberry was still spitting her venom at the bars, the hole was big enough so Nutria Slowly guided Flash and Raspberry out of the cage, they escaped successfully but they had to get the others Nutria asked Raspberry “Do you have any more venom left in you?” Raspberry nodded “oh? Alright I want you to melt Aqua’s and Scorpio’s cages okay?”-Nutria asked hoping she would say yes, Raspberry nodded again, she spat her venom at Aqua’s cage first then she did the same to Scorpio’s cage Barely Having enough venom left, Nutria quickly got some water she found laying around and gave it to Raspberry she quickly drank it up having every last drop, the others got out of their cage and they all walked out exiting the den but before they did they saw Dream-Maker in a separate room reading the prophecy over and over again they quickly crept out and they were free!  
Finally they were outside..,but there were still clan members lurking so they had to find a safe place.

[:]End of Chapter 2[:]

Dream-Maker will have his Revenge....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m surprised you read this...this is my first story ever so..I know it’s bad heh. Anyways thanks for reading and the next chapter will come soon!


End file.
